mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Aya Asagiri
is the main protagonist of Mahou Shoujo Site. Appearance Aya is a fair-skinned girl with long black hair, her eyes are a mixture of pink and brown, and is usually seen wearing her school uniform. When using a stick's powers, Her eyes changes to match the sticks Emblem so far they've changed into Hearts, the Letter Q, Roman Numeral IV and the Minus - Symbol. When using her Sticks her hair Changes blood red in the tips. History Aya was born shortly before the midnight as the older of two female twins, with her twin sister. Afterwards, Aya and her sister were given up for adoption as their mother died during the childbirth, their father disappeared, and their relatives did not want to take custody of them. As a result, Aya was adopted by Jirou Asagiri and Momoko Asagiri, a couple that had a son named Kaname Asagiri, who had opted for adoption after Momoko had a miscarriage and become sterile, after which she lived a unlucky and sad life. Aya is bullied in school by three girls (her classmates) and gets tormented by her adoptive older brother, Kaname as his "Human Stress Bag".This has been an everyday routine for her and she had even considered committing suicide Daily. Personality Aya is a shy, weak and lonely girl who suffers from depression and is always thinking of ending her life. She gets scared or frightened easily. However, she has a warm personality, and an almost Unaturally kind disposition willingly putting up with Kaname Asagiri's daily abuse simply to keep him from collapsing mentally due to the severe physical abuse and high expectation put on him By their father and blamed herself rather than Sarina Shizukume for the bullying she suffered daily, she also does not hesitate to protect the ones she loves or cares for even if it means risking her life. This was shown when she gathered with the other Magical Girls, her friends and demanded they give her their Sticks in order for them to no longer be targeted by the Admins. Abilities Teleportation Her Original Stick is a gun with the ability to teleport people instantly to places that have a strong impact on her or where she is thinking of by shooting them,but ever since the death of Tsuyuno Yatsumura, she now has the power to teleport/transfer memories and even life spans among people or even multiple individuals and can now even "exorcise" a Site Admins from their hosts. When Using her stick, blood flows from her eyes and her hair changes to blood red in the tips,like highlights. Her Stick was given to her by Nana. Healing A box cutter that heals a person who drinks the blood of the user when they cut themselves with the box cutter stick. She once used Kosame Amagai's stick to heal Kiyoharu Suirenji because she felt she was responsible for the injury of Kiyo. She has only borrowed this Stick and has always returned it to its true owner Kosame Amagai afterwards. Force Field A mechanical pencil where when you click the top, it creates a box of light that is immune to any attack, magic or physical. She once used Mikado Ikemata's stick when she was fighting Sarina Shizukume to protect her and Tsuyuno Yatsumura. Rewind She took this stick from Alice Misumi when she refused to help the other magical girls. she could help Kiyoharu Suirenji’s mother who was previously killed by site admin kyu with this stick. Electrical Discharge(Anime) In the anime Site Episode 10, she was about to use Yu Sazanami's( Now Rina Shioi's) stick to make the other girls back away from her and hand over their Sticks to her but was slapped by Tsuyuno. Trivia * Her name Aya means color and design. * Her adoptive lastname Asagiri means morning fog. * Aya's stick is the first stick to be shown in the manga. She was also the first one in the manga to be shown using it. * Aya's sexual orientation is unknown, she may be bisexual but more attractive to girls, or lesbian only attracted to girls, this was shown in the Chapter 54 when she kissed Tsuyuno Yatsumura (actually her sister), but after the kiss the two girls have not shown romantic interactions, meaning it might just have been a goodbye kiss. * She and her sister are the first couple of twins to appear, the second couple of twins are Ray and May. * In theory, Aya is also Tsuyuno's older sister, since she was the first that came out of the maternal's womb. * She and Kayo Komura have similar traits: ** They both have a male character caring for them (Makoto Hinomoto for Aya and Takuma for Kayo). ** They are both the main protagonists of each story. ** They both made a friend who they became closer as the story progresses (Tsuyuno for Aya and Sakura for Kayo). ** They both experienced an attempted rape (Aya was the victim of attempted rape while Kayo's childhood friend, Takuma, was the victim of attempted rape) * In the manga, Aya's stick's ability is to teleport the target/s to a place where she has strong feelings or emotions. In the anime, Aya's stick's ability is to teleport the target/s to any place she thinks. * In Spanish playing cards, a heart ♡ means clergy, which bring about the idea of the salvation and redemption, which completely fits with Aya stick's abilities (mainly the hidden one) and personality traits. * Aya's hobby include reading. * Aya likes animals, chocolate, plush animals and meat. ** Aya dislikes sports, conversation and to stand in front of people. * In chapter 86, Aya doesn't talk anymore after her twin sister's "death". She only communicates via using Kiyoharu Suirenji's ability, Kiyo speaks for her, later she regained the ability to speak due to needing to in order to battle. * Aya's birthday is on April 8, a day before Tsuyuno’s. ** Aya's zodiac sign is Aries, along with Tsuyuno Yatsumura, Sayuki Ringa and Kayo Komura. es:Aya Asagiri Category:Characters Category:Magical girls Category:Female Characters Category:Mahou Shoujo Site